The injured ferret
by AngelAmore
Summary: When Hermione finds and peps a ferret up he attaches himself to her side permanently. Oneshot.


This work was a little something that crossed my mind this morning.  
I hope you like it but please be aware that it contains elements of bestiality. It's rated M for that reason and al grafic discription.  
This work was betaed by the lovely HalfBloodPrincess96. Many Kudos to her :)

* * *

She found him when she was taking a stroll around the lake on the day she came back to finish her 7th year in Hogwarts. It had taken a lot of arguing with Harry and Ron to convince them that they had to finish their education before starting their careers as Aurors. Her boys were reluctant, but in the end they understood and joined her. Harry was mostly glad to have time to bond with Ginny again, if the time they had been spending together was any indicator.

It was late already and most of the students had gone to their rooms to unpack. The 8th years that came back had single rooms because there simply wasn't room in the dorms, and the school felt that they were old enough to handle that privilege. That had been the official reason, although Hermione believed there to be others too- not that she was protesting the new arrangement.

A sudden swish to her right alerted her to the injured animal. It was mostly hidden by the grass and reeds next to the lake, but it's pale blond fur matted with blood had stood out, and Hermione noticed it when she followed the rustle.

"Oh, what happened to you?", she asked in a low voice, trying not to scare the little animal and reached out slowly. The ferret made a screaming sound but didn't move. It was soaked from head to toe. They stared at each other for a few seconds before it started to whine and close it's eyes.

Hermione, who had been mesmerized by the pale grey of it's irises, hurried to take off her outer robe and picked the small guy up to take him to Madam Pomfrey.

Inside Hogwarts the Matron examined and cleaned the ferret before handing it back to Hermione,

"He'll take a few days to be healthy again but besides that there is nothing too wrong with him. Just watch out that he doesn't run around a lot. His left paw was broken and he might have caught a cold. Ferrets are not fond of water normally. I'm assuming another animal chased this one here. He's magical for sure, so please do be careful Miss Granger. This isn't a tame pet sold at a wizarding pet store."

Hermione nodded and looked down at the ferret sleeping in the nest of her robes, cradled in her arms,

"I'll just pep him up and release him back to the Hogwarts grounds. No worries."

Within the next week Hermione realized that was easier said than done. Her new little friend didn't eat most of the food she offered him at first, and only started eating when she took him with her into the Great Hall the third day because she was so worried. Most of the time he was sitting on her shoulder, watching everything and everyone with disdain, and hissed at the others when they approached. He even bit Ron when he had tried to stroke his fur. The only person allowed to touch him was Hermione. Arguing proved pointless because he would simply pretend to sleep and then carried on as usual when he woke.

The nest she had made out of her robe was soon left behind when he took up sleeping in her bed. The first time she had woken with a furry tail in her face she had screamed so loud she had been sure she had woken up every single person in the castle. But her new roommate had just dooked (Hmm I'm not too sure what you mean here by 'dooked') at her, it nearly sounded like a laugh, and went back to sleep.

Most days he just relaxed by sprawling on the back of her neck, hidden by her hair, and purred in her ear from time to time while she tried to concentrate on her had sniffed the ferret once and decided him to be worthy. When she had told the story to her boys they had looked at her with big eyes.

"Your monster of a cat accepted another male next to him in your rooms? What does this ferret have? It even smells funny," Ron had claimed and Hermione had given him the evil eye.

"At least this solves any worries I have," Harry added. "If he was any bad news Crookshanks would have chased him like he did with your rat Ron." They had been able to agree on that aspect unanimously.

"Mione, can't you simply get rid of this thing soon? I feel like he'll scratch out my eyes whenever I talk to you,",Ron complained while they were sitting in the common room. They still went there to meet up most of the time since it wasn't too far from their new rooms.

"Ronald, he hasn't done anything to you beside hiss from time to time. Leave my cute Stormeye alone." Ginny giggled into Harry's side while Ron's head grew red from anger.

"From time to time? I can't even get near you anymore without him biting me. He even messed up my potion today with his fur. On purpose!"

"He's an injured animal Ron, not a villain. How is he supposed to mess anything in your cauldron up when he's on my shoulder? And so he's a bit territorial with me, that's ok, isn't it Stormeye?" She patted his fur and was rewarded with a purr and a flick of his tongue.

Ron would have sworn that the animal was laughing at him and mocking him.

"You know, with his colouring, do you think he could be a Malfoy in disguise just to pester you Ron?" his sister joked and was hugged tightly to Harry while he snickered together with her.

"If it wasn't for he obvious love of Hermione, I would think it bloody likely." Harry agreed and Hermione laughed with them while Ron seethed. After a moment he joined into their laughter.

"Imagine Malfoy as Hermione's pet, she would have him by the balls."

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing, "I'm not that bad of a girlfriend," Still she was glad they could joke about it after their breakup while restoring Hogwarts. When the Adrenaline had ebbed after the battle the kisses they shared had been nice but missing the spark. Soon after they had agreed to stay friends but nothing more, to Molly's heartbreak. She had assured Hermione afterwards that she would always be part of the family but it had been clear she had hoped for Ron and her to marry. Hermione had been glad, with her own parents obliviated somewhere in Australia she had no one else left.

She cried into Stormeye's fur one night about her loss, but never in front of her friends. He licked her tears away and cuddled with her until she fell asleep.

"You know you are supposed to be a wild animal and as soon as you are healthy I wanted to re-release you on the grounds?" Hermione asked her new little friend when he climbed her for the second time after she had set him on the ground next to the lake where she had found him. His injuries had healed fine and after a last visit with Madam Pomfrey she had decided to let him free. But Stormeye had none of it. He simply followed her and climbed back onto her shoulder. He looked at her with his big grey eyes and screeched at her, as if he was upset. After the third try Hermione gave up,

"Looks like I got myself a new pet?" she asked him, not expecting him to understand, but he kept happily dooking and curled around the back of her neck like he had been doing the whole week.

Back in the common room the boys and Ginny were waiting for her to be finished saying goodbye. Ginny couldn't help but laugh out loud when she was the first to see a small head peek out at Hermione's shoulder.

"Your new friend didn't want to leave Hermione? Or wait, you picked up another stray and made him yours, didn't you?" She said to her friend and both boys groaned.

"Good luck ever finding a boyfriend like that," Ginny added, "I think Stormeye decided to take that place. I can already see you at work with him still on your shoulder hissing at all your Co-workers. That would make a very devoted worker for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"I don't even know if they'll take me Ginny."

"You are Hermione Granger, of course they will employ you silly. Taking your N.E.W.T.s is just for show. You knew that before, still I'm more than happy you made Harry and Ron come with us this year. It's nice that our biggest problem is a possessive ferret this year." Her and Harry cuddled while Ron shook his head.

"With all of you having a partner I need to start going on dates. Don't want to end up the fifth wheel," he declared and looked around the room.

When Hermione laid in bed that night she ran her fingers through Stormeye's fur while he laid on her torso.

"My boyfriend they say," she joked, disbelieving. "I Wish it was true and you could give me some sexual release." She picked him up and set him aside before opening the front of her pyjama top and starting to touch her breasts. She needed this, and while she had be reluctant to do this in front of Stormeye before, she just couldn't wait. He was an animal for Godric's sake.

She pinched her nipple and moaned while she imagined a man with Stormeye's colouring touching her. Her other hand travelled south and she slowly started to touch her clitoris. She massaged it a bit before entering herself with two fingers spreading around her slick arousal. She couldn't keep another moan inside when she felt his soft fur caress the side of her breast where she had set him down. It was wrong to react like that, she knew, but it felt so good when his little head rubbed against her. Most likely he was trying to comfort her because her little guy thought she was in pain.

"I'm fine Stormeye. Just give me a few minutes," she muttered and stroked his fur with her hand. He scrambled on top of her again he kept rubbing his head against her breasts and her neck.

She picked up speed with her second hand and kept stroking him. His fur was really soft and felt so good. His little paws added to the sensation of being touched.

Her insides throbbed and she was muttering to herself while she plunged her fingers in and out of her wet, hot tunnel. Unbidden, the image of Draco Malfoy slithered it's way into her imagination, and she came fast and hard to the sound of her own moans.

While she lay there spent and panting, Stormeye settled onto her breasts and made his dooking noises she had gotten used to. He was as content as her it seemed.

"This was wrong for so many reasons Stormeye, but I've never felt better," she confessed and smiled, "I love you, you know," she told him as she fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione panicked when she woke up. Her little ferret was gone and she couldn't go try to find him until after her last class. Her friends tried to reassure her but nothing helped. By dinner she was a nervous wreck.

"I know he's supposed to be a wild animal Harry, but what if something happened? Like the time I found him," she shouted and was unable to get her food down.

"Hermione he's just a pet. He'll come back. Maybe he took a stroll and got lost," Ginny tried but they all knew nothing would help until Stormeye was safely back.

"Did you see who's back a whole week too late?" Ron grumbled in the meantime and looked sour.

"Back? Where?" Hermione jumped up and looked around.

"Malfoy!" Ron seethed and nodded his head towards the Slytherin table. Hermione turned around and looked right into the grey eyes of her pet ferret. Except they were in the face of Draco Malfoy. A blushing Draco Malfoy, who's colouring got darker the longer they stared at each other. As it dawned on Hermione just whom she had spent the last week with, all that left her mouth was one very loud spoken word.

"Fuck!"

Draco smirked at that and answered inaudibly,

"Any time."

* * *

This work was inspired by Bunneys Creature Comforts.  
For the different noises a ferret does this site helped out a lot: www dot ferretdook dot blogspot dot de It's the post from the 4 April 2012.


End file.
